8 Babies, 4 Men
by Water Angel
Summary: Mini sequel to No one is what they seem. The girls have gone out and the boys have to babysit.


Title: 8 Babies, 4 Men (Sequel to No one is what they seem)

Title:8 Babies, 4 Men (Sequel to No one is what they seem)

Author:Water Angel

Email:[water_angel_amy@yahoo.com][1]

Category:A/I M/M M/L K/T

Spoilers:Sequel to No one is what they seem 

Rating:PG

Summary:The girls want a night out and the guys are left at home babysitting.Not always a good thing.

**Part 1**

** **

"We're going out."Maria said to the guys while holding Jasmine."You guys need to look after the babies for a little while."

Michael looked at her in horror."But there are eight of them!How are we going to handle it?"

Liz laughed, handing Kiana to Max who was already holding Christian."I'm sure you guys will be fine.Besides it's only for an hour or so.We just need some girl time."

"Don't worry."Tess said handing Kayla and Dylan over the Kyle."They need soon and after that they go right to sleep, so you don't have to do much.You'll be fine," She kissed Kyle on the cheek and went to the door.

"I have my cell-phone if there's an emergency."Isabelle said kissing Alex. "But unless it's an emergency, don't call us, you guys can handle it on your own."

"With two aliens in the group I think you'll be fine."Maria said.She kissed her babies and Michael and started towards the door."Be good."She yelled and left.

"We can handle this can't we," Michael said to the other guys. "I mean how hard can it be?They need their bottles and then they'll go to bed.Piece of cake."

*****

(Three hours later)

"What do I do!"Kyle cried looking down at his son."He's crying, why is he crying?"

"I don't know!"Alex yelled."I'm trying to look after my own kids here.And they seem to be happy for the moment, so shut up."Alex was right.Caleb and Chloe were happily gurgling at eachother, like they were talking, and seemed to be quite content.

Kyle picked up Dylan just as Kayla started crying.He awkwardly picked up Kayla as well and walked across the room holding both of them and talking softly.

"Poor bastard," Michael smirked."Looks like he got the bad lot."

"Don't swear Michael," Max reprimanded him."I don't want my kids picking up your bad habits."

"They won't, besides they can't understand what we're saying anyway."Michael said.As if to disagree to his previous words Jasmine and Cole started crying loudly."Now look what you've done."Michael glared at Kyle.Kyle just glared back."Oh god!"Michael yelled.

"What?" Everyone else yelled panicked."What's wrong?"

"They need their diapers changed."Michael said."What am I going to do?I don't know how to do what."

Max just smirked."Well, it's time to learn, isn't it?"

Michael didn't look amused.He started to get out all of the things that he had seen Maria get when she was changing the twins.He took off Cole diaper and jumped back. "My god!How can someone this young make a smell like this?"

"I don't know," Max, said backing away from him."But it's your problem, not mine, so I think I'll leave you to it."Just as Max said that his babies started crying."Please not diapers, please not diapers."He kept muttering to himself.

"I hope it is buddy, then you won't be able to talk because you'll have to deal with the same thing."Michael said.

"Oh, god it is."Max cried."They need their diapers changed."He took the over the changing table and took off Christian's diaper and jumped back, just like Michael had done."God, what have the girls been feeding them?"

"I don't know, and now I don't care because I'm finished.Have fun Maxwell and don't forget the powder."Michael said placing his children down in their crib.

Alex looked at all of the guys, shaking his head.He was glad that his kids were behaving at the moment.Alex was actually surprised, he had thought that they would be a handful; with the way Isabelle acted sometimes.But they were good and Alex was glad for that.

"I think we should call the girls."Kyle said."I don't think I can handle this without Tess' help."

"We can't," Max, said finally finished changing Christian and Kiana's diapers."They need some girl time, away from the kids for a little while."

"Yeah but they said they'd only be an hour.Not three!"Kyle cried."I can't handle this by myself, I've just never been good with kids."

"But you're learning."Michael said, for once being the reasonable one."The girls need some time out.Do you know how stressed Maria has been lately?I mean she loves the kids and all but she needs some time alone.And I'm giving that to her, even if it's only for a few hours."

Just then there was two loud cries coming from Caleb and Chloe, Alex winced, so much for his kids being the good ones."He picked them up and walked around the room with them, trying to calm them down.When it wasn't working he got upset."What's wrong?Why won't they stop crying?"

Suddenly all of the kids started crying, and all of the men panicked."What are we supposed to do?Why are they all crying?"

"Why don't we put them to bed?"Kyle suggested.

"Why don't we call the girls?"Alex asked, his eyes pleading.

"Why don't we sing to them or something?"Michael blurted out.When the others gave him strange looks he grumbled; "It's not such a bad idea.When Maria sings to Jasmine and Cole they calm down real fast."

"What are we meant to sing?"Kyle asked. "I mean I don't know any songs that are suitable for children."

"What about that song from Coyote Ugly?Can't Fight the Moonlight?"Alex said."Come on, we've all seen that movie a hundred of times, and all the girls have the soundtrack.It's the only song that all of us know."

"Alight," Kyle said."But if you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you guys."

"How about we make a pact, if anyone tells anyone else about this, they get to be severely punished for it."Alex suggested.

"Agreed," they all said."Let's begin," Max said.

Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no-ones gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  


Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love  
Once the gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be long 'til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get you  
Can't fight it, don't try it  
You're never gonna win  
'Coz underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

*****

The girls watched the boys singing to the kids from the window.They smiled at the cuteness of it."Do you think we should leave them?"Maria asked."I mean the kids seem to be doing fine, do you think we should leave them for a little while longer?"

"Let's leave them for a while longer.This'll do them good."Isabelle said.

They all walked away laughing at the fact that the guys were singing Lee Ann Rimes."I think I'll post this on the Internet."Tess commented as they walked away.

*****

"Do you think they're finally asleep?"Alex whispered to the others.

"I think so," Kyle whispered."Let's get out of here before they wake up again."Just as they all started to walk out the door all of the kids started crying again."What are we going to do?"Kyle asked distressed. 

"What if we go to sleep with them?"Michael suggested, "Maybe they'll go to sleep as well."

They all decided that it was a good idea and took their children into their bedrooms.In about three minutes they had all fallen asleep.

*****

When the girls got home this time they saw their men lying on the beds with their babies in their arms, asleep.

"How cute," Maria murmured, getting ready for bed."Really cute," she said taking Jasmine from Michael and putting her in her arms and snuggling into Michael.She too fell asleep not long after. 

**THE END**

   [1]: mailto:water_angel_amy@yahoo.com



End file.
